It's All Rukia's Fault
by BonneNuit
Summary: Rukia forces Ichigo to wear a dress to a Mistletoe Ball. Ichigo is accosted several times by men trying to get him under the mistletoe, but only Yumichika is able to. YumIchi yaoi oneshot


**Let's bring in the New Year with a bang! Banging Ichigo, that is. **

**Pairing: Yumichika (top/seme) x Ichigo (bottom but still in character/uke), lots of guys one sided with Ichigo and non-explicit Rukia x Orihime.**

**Summary: Rukia being the manipulative and mischievous friend that she is, forces Ichigo to wear a dress to their Mistletoe Ball. Ichigo is accosted several times by men trying to get him under the mistletoe, but only Yumichika is able to. He claims that only Ichigo is beautiful enough for him. Written for and requested by RamencupMiso who is a great source of inspiration and naughty things =D Outfit inspired by all of the numerous links she has given me =3**

**I don't own Bleach or make any money off of this story.**

**Contains: Yaoi, explicit sex, cursing, and a small bit of violence, slight rimming and slight bondage.**

It's All Rukia's Fault

Ichigo didn't know how he let himself be talking into this… Wait, scratch that. He knew _exactly _how it happened. The damn bitch Rukia fricking _black mailed _him into doing it. Fuck, he got drunk and made out with his (second!!!) cousin Jirotoshi _one time _and the bitch got pictures of it. It was definitely not something he wanted spread around at the family reunion.

Thus he was forced to not only wear a dress, but also to go to a damn ball with her. As if he hadn't been humiliated enough by the demonic girl. He had to admit though; the dress was kind of cute. In a sexy, skanky, slutty sort of way. But he could so pull it off. That sounded gay even inside his own head.

The dress was a dark purple made of the finest silk. Ichigo could only think that Byakuya sprung for it, although he had no idea what interest the noble had in him cross dressing. Maybe the fact that there wasn't much fabric made it less expensive.

The damned thing was so short that it was only one inch below his ass and clung to his hips like one of many clingy boyfriends he had. The neck line was a deep V in both in the front and the back that ended right above his ass and right above his crotch. Low enough that he needed to shave his not-so-happy-anymore trail. It laced up in both the front and the back and had extremely thin spaghetti straps to hold it up.

Of course he didn't have any lumps of gelatinous fat called boobs in order to fill it out, but luckily there was slight padding in the dress so he wasn't completely flat chested. Besides it wasn't like he was trying to look female. He was a man wearing a dress, and that was exactly what he would look like, despite his slim waist and curvy hips. Not to mention his long legs (shaved, of course), long lashes and plump lips.

Rukia did his hair simply, although for some reason it took a half of an hour. There was just a few simply bobby pins in the front and messy in the back. He had no idea why it took so long, and decided that he really didn't want to know.

She also did his make up and thankfully didn't rouge him up too much. Mascara, eye shadow, blush, and tinted lip gloss. She cursed his clear, creamy skin so venomously he wondered if he should worry about his friend doing something creepy like voodoo to give him blemishes.

The dress also came with a pair of purple stilettos which matched his dress perfectly _and _came in his size. It made Ichigo wonder how long she had been planning this… and it was also one of those things that he was probably better off not knowing.

"You look so beautiful Ichigo-chan!" Orihime, Rukia's girlfriend said and gazed at him with starry eyes.

"So do you." Ichigo said uncomfortably at her outfit which consisted of enormous mistletoe which was large and bulky. Orihime beamed at him and took Rukia's arm which was offered to her. Rukia was wearing a simple black dress with a diamond necklace and earrings which complimented her dark hair and skin tone nicely.

A limo came and picked them up with Byakuya already in it. Ichigo was uncomfortable with the way that Byakuya was staring at him, especially when the dress was so short he had to put his hands in his lap lest his goods showed.

"You look…well this evening, Kurosaki." Byakuya said and Ichigo was half amused, half freaked out to see that he was blushing slightly.

"Thanks." Ichigo muttered back, making Rukia snicker.

"I never knew this was a hobby of yours." Byakuya continued, making Ichigo even more mortified. This was probably the most Byakuya had talked to him as long as they had known each other.

"It's not." Ichigo said bluntly and glared at Rukia.

"Oh, forgive me. Do you prefer the term lifestyle?"

Ichigo blanched at his words and Rukia broke into laughter, which Orihime joined despite not knowing that Ichigo wasn't doing it willingly.

"I prefer the term coercion." Ichigo said through gritted teeth which made Byakuya simply raise an eyebrow before saying no more until they arrived at the ball.

Byakuya actually stopped him as he started to get out and grabbed his arm. "If you wish to go somewhere else with me, I would be more than happy to-"

Rukia promptly yanked Ichigo out of the limo, which Ichigo had never been so thankful for in his life. "Sorry brother, he's ours for tonight!" Orihime and Rukia locked arms with him on either side and marched him into the building where the ball was being held.

A large staircase greeted them after the foyer, and Ichigo couldn't help but feel pretty and important as he stood there, looking down at the ball room which glittered with champagne towers and beautiful dresses. After confirming their invitations they descended down the stairs gracefully (Ichigo had worn stilettos before in another 'Rukia incident'). Ichigo felt himself flushing at all the attention they were getting.

Ichigo was uncomfortable with all of the stares was directed specifically at him, although Orihime with her strange outfit was drawing a lot as well. He recognized a lot of the people who were at the ball, which made him relax slightly. He wasn't completely alone with the menace Rukia, at least.

"Oi, Ichigo!" Ichigo looked over at the red head that had shouted so loudly and grimaced as he practically ran over to them with a dorky grin on his face.

"What are we, chopped liver?" Rukia said with a frown and hit him on the arm.

"Right, sorry Rukia!" Renji said sheepishly, although his eyes never once moved away from Ichigo. "I was a bit distracted."

"So I see." Rukia said with humor clear in her voice. "He makes a good woman, doesn't he?"

Ichigo scowled at Rukia and braced his hands on his hips. "I make a good man that looks hot in women's dresses!" He corrected and ignored the incredulous looks that people around him gave him. "I think the Adam's apple is a pretty good indication." He snapped.

"Either way, you're smoking hot Ichigo." Renji said and blatantly looked him up and down before licking his lips. "I wouldn't mind getting a piece of that."

"I hope you mean my fist in your face." Ichigo said and cracked his knuckles.

"Er, ha ha, right…" Renji said sheepishly and then quickly pointed behind Ichigo. "Look Ichigo, it's Kenpachi, run!"

"Like I am going to fall for that." Ichigo growled and was about to step forward with a large hand landed on his shoulder.

"Hello Ichigo." Kenpachi's recognizable deep, husky voice washed over Ichigo. Ichigo slowly turned and looked at the tall, muscular man who had his long dark hair loose for the occasion. He was also wearing a suit, which Ichigo thought was actually very attractive on the man.

"My birthday was in November you know, but I'll take you as a present now if you want." Ichigo swallowed as Kenpachi grinned and felt his body heat up. "I'm just that generous."

Before Ichigo could answer another voice broke in. "He's going to have to decline that, bastard." Grimmjow Jeagerjaques glared at Kenpachi Zaraki, looking sexy and formidable in a blue suit and purple leopard-print shirt. "The bitch is obviously coming with me under the mistletoe."

Ichigo sighed as the two began to glare daggers at each other over his head and Kenpachi grip on his shoulder tightened. Kenpachi's other hand found its way to Ichigo's waist and Ichigo was beginning to feel _very _uncomfortable.

"Is that punch? I gotta go!" Ichigo 'discretely' elbowed Kenpachi hard in the stomach and disappeared into the crowd, leaving Orihime and Rukia to deal with the fight most likely to come. He let out a heavy sigh once he was alone again and went to go get something to drink.

He let out a sigh as he spotted the punch that he had 'seen' before and hoped that it wasn't spiked as he took some. He picked one of the darker corners of the ballroom and leaned up against a pillar as he sipped his punch. It was barely five minutes before someone inevitably found him.

"Hey there, Berry-pet." The tall, skinny man named Nnoitra Jiruga said as he sauntered over to Ichigo. Ichigo sighed and straightened up, self consciously tugged at the dress to make sure it didn't ride up. "What's a pretty thing like ya doing in a sexy dress like that?" Nnoitra asked gleefully and his single eye roved over Ichigo's body. "Ya are just begging to have it ripped off."

"Tch, right." Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Definitely not going to happen."

"I don't know about that." Nnoitra said and pulled out mistletoe from his pocket. "Ya might get caught underneath one of these." His free hand braced on the pillar beside Ichigo's head and he raised the mistletoe… BAM!

The mistletoe was knocked out of his hand by an expertly thrown knife which as now buried in the pillar. Ichigo gulped and looked over at the man who had thrown it. Starrk Coyote, the narcoleptic who always fell asleep on Ichigo. With a boner. The man yawned sleepily and dragged a hand through his wavy brown hair.

"The only one kissing Ichigo is going to be me." Starrk said firmly and Ichigo gave an exasperated sigh once more. Starrk was hot and all (really, really, REALLY hot), but Ichigo thought he was too lazy to actually have a meaningful relationship with him.

Nnoitra turned to Starrk with a crazy grin and pried the knife out of the pillar. "Can ya even muster enough energy to get it up? Ichi needs a man with real strength." Starrk glared daggers at Nnoitra and pushed his jacket back slightly to reveal two holsters on either hip. Ichigo wondered what type of person had thrown this party to invite these people… And it seem no one around them cared that Starrk and Nnoitra were about to get into a fight with guns.

So Ichigo did the appropriate thing and snuck away, sighing with relief when no gunshots followed him, or perverted men.

"A man as beautiful as you shouldn't look so angry." A soft voice crooned and Ichigo blinked and looked around for the source. His eyes landed on a very attractive man with black, bobbed hair and red and yellow feathers decorating his right eye. He was a traditional kimono that was red and very extravagant and elegant looking. He was maybe a few inches shorter than Ichigo, but his presence was very commanding.

"Perhaps that is why I'm angry." Ichigo said and turned red when the man smiled. It made him even more attractive than he already was. Ichigo couldn't decide what color his eyes were, and for some reason couldn't stop staring either. Were they grey, or a very light brown? Maybe even a mix of the two?

"You seem the type to have men falling at your feet and chasing after you like rabid dogs." The man said in his same soft voice that was loud none the less.

"Er, yeah, not that I want them to." He added hastily and the man tilted his head to study him.

"You should watch where you stand then."

"Huh?" Ichigo said stupidly and the man pointed above his head. Ichigo looked up and scowled at the mistletoe, however when he looked down again suddenly the man was right there, in his space. Before he had a chance to say a word his chin was gently grasped and incredibly soft lips brushed against his. When Ichigo gasped the man took the opportunity to slip his tongue into Ichigo's mouth.

Ichigo was instantly taken by the gentle yet passionate kiss that was given to him. By the end of it he was panting and trying to fight against his body's reactions to it. He had never felt this way before and it set his nerves on fire.

"I am Yumichika Ayasegawa." The man, Yumichika, murmured and still didn't move away.

"Kurosaki Ichigo." Ichigo murmured and turned even redder when Yumichika smiled again.

"Well, number one guardian," Ichigo was happy that Yumichika used the correct meaning of his name, "has anyone ever told you that you are the most beautiful man they had ever seen? Other then me, of course." He added casually afterward. Ichigo gaped at him and Yumichika reached up and shut his mouth with his index finger.

"You are the only man beautiful enough for me, and I will not take no for an answer."

"Well I'm flattered, but-"

Yumichika kissed him again and cut of his words and gripped his upper arm tightly with his hands. Ichigo gave a muffled grunt of protest, but Yumichika continued to kiss him. He maneuvered Ichigo backwards until Ichigo's back was pressed against a pillar and pushed a knee in between his legs.

"Do you like that, Ichigo-chan?" Yumichika murmured into his ear and added pressure against his now-hard cock. "Do you want me?" The man practically purred and Ichigo could only nod slightly as pleasure sang through his body. "There are better places to do this, however." Yumichika pulled away and Ichigo pleaded with him with his eyes to continue what he started.

"You're even more beautiful when you look at me like that." Yumichika purred and kissed his lips lightly before pulling away. Ichigo knew that he could probably pull away from Yumichika easily if he wanted to since he was taller and broader, but he found himself allowing the domineering man to pull him along.

Ichigo could only follow as Yumichika led him out of the ballroom and up the stairs to a very lavish bedroom that could only be Yumichika's. Yumichika released Ichigo's hand and laid down on the bed gracefully with his eyes riveted on Ichigo.

"Strip for me." He purred, making Ichigo turn slightly red before regaining his confidence and doing as Yumichika asked- no, demanded.

For a moment all that went through Ichigo's head was how he was supposed to get out of the damn dress. For some reason that seemed like the important thing he should be focusing on despite the fact that he was about to have sex with a man.

Ichigo toed off his shoes first and practically sighed with relief when they were finally off. Then he reached behind his back and untied the laces that were the only thing keeping the dress from being completely indecent. He swallowed thickly at the weight of Yumichika's stare and let the dress slip off of his shoulders and stepped out of it.

Now he stood almost completely naked except for a pair of ruffled lace panties that Rukia had also forced him to wear. Yumichika didn't bother to hide the way he devoured Ichigo with his eyes and Ichigo shifted uncomfortably. His cock was already achingly hard and he was aware of how obvious it was as it strained against the thin material covering him.

"Come here." Yumichika said in his smooth voice that could tame a lion, and Ichigo easily did as he was told. When he was about a foot away from the bed, Yumichika's hands shot out to grab him and flipped him onto his back. Yumichika quickly straddled his hips, still completely clothed, and grabbed his hands to pin them above his head.

"My my, you really are beautiful everywhere." Yumichika said softly and his piercing eyes moved over Ichigo's body while he subtly rocked his hips. "You're body is so sensitive I could probably make you come by barely even touching you." He leaned down and flicked his tongue over Ichigo's nipple, making Ichigo whine and strain against Yumichika's hold.

Yumichika made a 'tsk'ing sound and released Ichigo's hands only long enough to remove his silk sash and loop it around Ichigo's wrists. "A naughty boy like you doesn't get to use his hands." He bound them above Ichigo's head on the head board and Ichigo felt his cock throb in response. He never thought bondage would be his thing, but he felt even hornier knowing that he couldn't move his hands.

"Do you like that pet?" Yumichika asked and slid his hands over Ichigo's body while grinding his hips. Ichigo nodded and panted when Yumichika slid down his body, placing wet kisses over his chest. "You're so wet already." He rubbed his thumb over Ichigo's lace panties and smirked at the damp spot he found there.

He hooked his fingers over the edge of the panties and slowly tugged them down, making Ichigo squirm as his cock was finally released. Yumichika shifted off of him momentarily to pull the panties off completely before settling in between his legs again. At first he gave one long lick from the base of Ichigo's cock to the head, and then he took it in his hand and pumped it slowly.

Ichigo had to bite his lips in order to not scream at the torturous pleasure. Yumichika purposefully avoided giving him enough friction and delicately lapped at the head of his cock and sucked on it gently. His tongue jabbed into the slit and Ichigo's hips strained off of the bed in an attempt to get him to take more. Yumichika only chuckled in response and pulled off completely, making Ichigo scowl at him darkly.

"I love that defiant look on you." Yumichika purred and pressed a kiss to his stomach before getting off the bed and smoothly taking off his kimono. Ichigo stared at the beautiful body that was presented to him, with long, lean muscles and creamy, unblemished skin. Yumichika seemed to preen underneath Ichigo's stare as he walked gracefully over to his armoire and retrieved a bottle of lube.

"Are you ready to be fucked, Ichigo?" Yumichika asked almost mockingly and knelt in between Ichigo's legs with a cocky grin on his face. He pressed Ichigo's legs apart with his own knees until they almost screamed in response and he made a choked sound in the back of his throat. "Well?"

"Yes!" Ichigo cried out as Yumichika palmed his erection. "Please fuck me!"

"As you wish." Yumichika stroked the soft part of his inner thigh before uncapping the lube and pouring some onto his finger. "I assume you haven't done this before?"

Ichigo shook his head and jerked slightly as two fingers stroked his entrance and prodded carefully.

"Good. You look like the type who can stand a little pain as well." Just as Yumichika said that he thrust the two fingers in roughly and Ichigo arched his back off of the bed with a sharp inhale.

"Ugh…" Ichigo's knees tried to clamp together instinctively, but Yumichika easily kept them apart. The pain wasn't so bad; it was more of shock and discomfort than anything else.

"I find that most people look positively ugly when having sex." Yumichika mused as he moved his fingers in and out of Ichigo and watched Ichigo with a smile. "I am happy to find someone like you who looks beautiful when so impassioned." He crooked his fingers against Ichigo's prostate and Ichigo howled, lifting his body off the bed.

"Beautiful." Yumichika said reverently and slipped a third finger inside that made Ichigo twitch in pain before Yumichika pressed against his pleasure spot yet again. "Did you know that this is an edible lubricant?" Yumichika asked and before Ichigo could respond, Yumichika dipped his head down and lapped at his entrance that was still full of his fingers.

Ichigo quivered in response and let out a low moan as his hips bucked and twisted. His cock craved attention and friction, but Yumichika ignored it except for gripping the base of it firmly. His fingers slipped out, but Yumichika instantly pressed both of his thumbs inside and spread him wide apart.

Ichigo wanted to cover himself in embarrassment, but with his hands above his head he could only make gargled pleas and protests for Yumichika to continue. Yumichika thrust his tongue into Ichigo's tight channel and wiggled around until Ichigo was almost sobbing for some sort of relief.

Finally Yumichika pulled away, only to slick himself up with the lube and settle himself over Ichigo's body.

"No condom?" Ichigo asked uncertainly, ever the doctor's son.

Yumichika smiled sweetly and kissed him. "I'm clean, and a virgin like you must be as well."

"But…" Ichigo wanted to continue to protest, he really did, but then Yumichika stroked him in just the right way and he turned into a puddle of helpless goo. Yumichika chose that exact moment to thrust into him, not giving Ichigo a moment to think about it before he was balls deep inside of him.

Ichigo tightened instinctively at the fast and rough intrusion as well as the pain it brought, but didn't tell Yumichika to stop. He wanted it so bad, and despite the fact that it felt like he was being torn in half, he just wanted more. He wrapped his legs around Yumichika's hips and ground his ass back against Yumichika so there wasn't a millimeter of space in between them.

Yumichika kissed Ichigo deeply and dug his nails into Ichigo's hips as he pulled out completely and thrust back in quickly. Ichigo yelped into the kiss at the uncomfortable sensation and squirmed around as Yumichika pistoned in and out of him until he struck his prostate.

"Fuck!" Ichigo tore his mouth away from Yumichika's to scream. Yumichika nipped at his throat and sucked there hungrily as he kept up the quick pace that made the bed creak.

"Ichigo Ichigo, on the bed, who's the most beautiful of all the men?" Yumichika asked, his breath even and his voice unrestrained despite not stopping the motion of his hips.

"You are!" Ichigo yelled in response. He would have said anything to get Yumichika to never stop. He wanted to come so badly, but Yumichika continued to pay attention to only his prostate. "Fuck, please let me come!"

"Hm, I don't know if I should." Yumichika murmured into his ear and teased the lobe with his tongue. "Do you think you've earned it?"

"Yes!!!" Ichigo screamed and his back arched and twisted almost painfully. "Yumichika! Please!!!"

"Well since you asked so nicely…" Yumichika finally stroked his erection and it only took a few pumps for Ichigo to come. His entrance convulsed around Yumichika's hard cock and he spurted in between their sweaty bodies.

Yumichika continued to thrust inside of Ichigo's tight channel until Ichigo thought he couldn't take it anymore, and then he came as well. Ichigo inhaled sharply at the strange sensation of Yumichika's orgasm inside of him and shivered.

Yumichika laid on top of him for awhile, neither of them inclined to move, until Ichigo's hands began to prickle in discomfort of their position.

"Um, Yumichika?" Ichigo asked hesitantly and Yumichika pushed himself up onto his elbows while his cock stayed inside of Ichigo.

"Yes?"

"Do you think you could release me now?"

Yumichika smiled and Ichigo thought in relief that he would do as Ichigo asked, but then the smile turned predatorily.

"What fun would that be? Don't think we are over yet, I still have to see all of the beautiful things your body can show me."

Ichigo would have whimpered if he could, but his mouth was currently occupied with Yumichika's mouth and he felt Yumichika hardening within him.

"Let's see how much stamina you have." Yumichika said seductively and Ichigo felt his dick twitch in interest despite himself.

This was all Rukia's fault.

**LINE**

**I've never actually been to a ball (I'm far too introverted for that) but my sister went to a military ball with her army husband and she looked so beautiful!!! It's kind of ironic that she and I are such wilderness farm girls, yet we love to dress up =D Happy New Year!**

**Please review! 3**


End file.
